


i'll give you what-for

by watername



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: He lurches over and wraps his arm around his neck, leans in until he can see the street light halogen behind the soft cartilage.





	i'll give you what-for

**Author's Note:**

> micro-fic response to a prompt on tumblr: “Hey, quick fact before you go? I, uh, I love you.”

“Hey, quick fact before you go? I, uh, I love you.” 

Wolfgang, 20, looks at Felix, 19, and says, “What the fuck are you saying?”

Felix takes another drink of his beer, and Wolfgang can see the tips of his ears are a reddish-pink they weren’t five minutes ago. He lurches over and wraps his arm around his neck, leans in until he can see the street light halogen behind the soft cartilage. 

“What the fuck are you saying, eh? I’m not going anywhere.”

Felix laughs with his whole body, and the kiss that Wolfgang was sloppily aiming for this temple misses, his lips instead grazing against the wheat-brush blonde of his hair. 


End file.
